landofshinobifandomcom-20200215-history
Toruko Yotsuki
Toruko Yotsuki(徹私の, Yotsuki Toruko) is a missing-nin from Kumogakure. Background Toruko was raised in Kumogakure and trained to be a shinobi under his clan. He was determined to become a skilled enough shinobi, that he would be recognized throughout the village someday. He was privately trained by members of his clan, the Yotsuki Clan, and later graduated to the rank of Genin at the age of 6. During the Chunin Exams, Toruko had displayed utmost skill, by ulitizing his unique kekkei genkai; the Magnet Release. Trained in the privacy of his clan's district, his peers were never aware of his abilities to this extent and the prowess with a kekkei genkai at a young age impressed the proctors. Reaching the rank of Chunin, Toruko served under the guidance of his clan, assisting in assignments and missions specific to clan involvements. At the age of 14, Toruko recieved word that his parents had been killed on a mission outside of Kumogakure under the orders of the 4th Raikage, Aimi Senju. Convinced the newly elected Raikage was the cause of his parents death, Toruko defected from the village. He spent most of his time migrating from small towns and villages, trying to find a place suitable for living. He began working as a mercenary for several organizations in order to raise money and skill to some day gain recognition. Personality Toruko has a somewhat calm and collected deminor. He is able to keep himself calm and analyis situations, even in seemingly desperate times. He has a deep care for comrades he works with, as well as the higher-ups he serves under. Appearance Normally seen wearing a standard Kumogakure flak jacket, Toruko still has the appearance of his time in Kumogakure. He wears a black Kumogakure-issued forehead protector with the village emblem carved through. He has fairly tan skin, and black hair. His eyes are a shade of green, but change to a darker red when his kekkei genkai is in use. He is normally seen wearing a dual swordpack strapped to his back as well. Abilities Toruko displayed a great understanding and knowledge of chakra and nature-based techniques. He is a skilled shinobi, capable enough to carry out assassination missions alone, due to his keen intellect and ablility to assess quickly. Ninjutsu Toruko shows a vast knowledge of ninjutsu, mastering several nature types and displaying an arsenal of techniques for each, including Earth Release, Wind Release, and Lightning Release nature types. Nature Transformation Toruko possessed the Magnet Release kekkei genkai, which allowed him to convert his chakra into strong magnetic force, enabling him to generate and manipulate magnetic fields. Gaining knowledge of shinobi who possessed the same kekkei genkai in the past, Toruko began utilizing Iron Sand, an iron-power material, in conjunction with his magnetic abilities. By utilizing his magnetic abilities, Toruko was capable of manipulating ferrous metals, making metal-based weaponry seemingly useless against him. Toruko's prowess with Magnet Release allowed him to create various types of magnetic fields as well, which further extended his capabilities. His abilities regarding the kekkei genkai have been noted by several organizations he served under, and kept in high regards inside their ranks. (More to come)